U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,598 involves one roller member moving a corrugated surface. This patent fails to provide: a means for engaging the whole foot; the inclined face of the present invention; or a means for readily changing the size of the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,495 teaches a roller device having a plurality of longitudinal flutes therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,842 teaches three juxtapositioned balls as a means for forming a foot massaging device.
These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention which permits the whole foot to be engaged during a massaging operation.